Don't Forget To Take Your Phone Out Of Silent Mode
by Juni Onigiri
Summary: Based off Yoosung's route. Sweet lil Elly is sick, Jumin is freaking out, and trouble occurs. Full title: "Don't Forget To Take Your Phone Out Of Silent Mode So You Don't Miss Any Important Calls." T for language.


Yoosung Kim was growing up. He was no longer the lazy, pansy-ass college boy whose goal in life was to be a NEET with intermittent bouts of depression. He had somehow worked things out in his young life and was now a goddamned _professional._ He had a couple of nice diplomas up his wall, a license to practice, and by all means people should be paying him respect.

As he peered into the eyes of his latest and most VIP patient to date, however, he knew that all the fancy diplomas up his wall won't do shit to placate his most difficult client to date.

"She looks like she's got an upper respiratory tract infection, Jumin. Likely viral. She's gonna be sick for a while, but she'll be okay. We can do supportive therapy at home," said Yoosung, after he finished doing a physical exam on (her royal feline highness) Elizabeth 3rd. In gratitude to his services, the white Persian sneezed on his face.

"That's simply impossible, Yoosung, you must be joking. It is impossible for Elizabeth 3rd to be sick of a common virus. Simply impossible," said Jumin Han. His usual monotonous voice had a quick cadence to it, and the veterinarian knew that he was truly anxious over this.

The anxiety didn't seem to affect the cat in the slightest. All the same, Yoosung gave her a reassuring stroke on the head. The purring engine activated, and Yoosung knew she was going to be okay. "Actually, Jumin, it's not impossible. Even though her immune system is fine, she's still gonna react like this if a virus gets transmitted to her. It's actually what we expect from a healthy cat."

"But how could she have gotten the virus, Yoosung? I have read all the articles about it online the moment I saw her sneeze for the first time today at 0837 hours. says that the most common ones that cause upper respiratory tract infections are the Caliciviruses and the Herpesviruses and that they are transmitted via other felines or humans who carry the virus. Elizabeth 3rd _does not interact with other living beings except me…_ and Assistant Kang, now that I think about it. Still, I am sure that I do not carry the virus, and neither does Assistant Kang, who never interacts with other cats. _"_

" ?" Yoosung almost blurted out that he knew that Seven (a definite living being who _definitely_ interacted with Elizabeth 3rd _very very recently_ and who definitely bragged about it in a flood of private messages to the flustered vet) edited articles on that website every now and then in between hacking jobs, but thought better of it. "… well, I'm not saying that they're inaccurate, Jumin, but…"

"If you admit to that, Yoosung, you admit that you are _wrong_ in your diagnosis. This is as I thought—Elizabeth 3rd _must be admitted here._ I cannot bring her home when she is in such a sickly state. I thought you were a licensed professional—"

"Jumin~! Calm down!" He put both his white fur-covered hands over Jumin's shoulders and shook him urgently. Honestly, catmoms and catdads acted worse than actual babymoms and babydads when it comes to interacting with their doctors. And Jumin Han was one of the worst cases he'd ever seen. "I know what I'm talking about, okay? And you gotta listen. Take a deep breath. Repeat after me. Elizabeth 3rd is going to be fine."

"E—Elizabeth 3rd is going to be fine," repeated Jumin stiffly, with actual man-tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Elizabeth mewled cutely in affirmation, then promptly gave an equally cute kitten sneeze. This was enough for Jumin to instantly start bawling hysterically while cradling his confused cat in his arms.

Yoosung sighed as he started writing down his prescription for kitten vitamins.

* * *

The evening of that day and the next morning was hellish for Yoosung, and by extension, to his wife MC. Jumin called him every hour to update him on Elizabeth's vital signs and demanded Yoosung to make a house call if her temperature went up by 0.1 degree. When Yoosung didn't answer his cell phone, Jumin made a ruckus in the RFA messenger app and flooded the chat room and his private inbox with all sorts of queries and demands and photos of the comfortable-looking cat captioned with things like "My beautiful lady is suffering so much" and "Patient is stable now, but for how much longer?"

It was about 7 in the morning the next day, and he was trying to have a nice quiet breakfast. He dozed off into his coffee and almost snoozed on the table, but was interrupted as the familiar ringing tone played ( _Smiley cat! Meow meow meow meow_ ).

"*snore* Jumin. Yeah. No. No… it's not cancer, Jumin. Let her rest~ She's okay~ Yeah. Don't call—" The call ended, and Yoosung didn't stop his head from falling on the table.

MC had bags under her eyes as well. "Just put your phone on silent mode, honey. For god's sake," she said as she glumly stirred her second cup of coffee for that day.

"If I do, he'll take a helicopter and crash it through our house. We haven't paid for it in full yet," he answered mid-yawn.

"If he does wreck our house, at least we can send him the bill and we don't have to pay for anything, right?" She gave him a sleepy wink.

Despite the situation, Yoosung gave her a grin. His wife was too smart and too good for him, wasn't she? "Honey~ so scheming~! And here I was looking forward to spend a quiet weekend with you. Sorry that you weren't able to sleep 'cause of that crazy catmom."

MC pinched his cheek fondly. "Well, considering that it's Jumin and it's about Elly, I suppose it could have been worse." She stood up and adjusted her jacket.

"Oh. Where are you going today?"

"For once, Jaehee's not working overtime, so we're going shopping." MC smooched him on the lips. "I'll see you this evening. Remember, we're going to marathon _My Love From A Star!_ For the meantime, try to catch up on sleep."

"Oh. Okay~ Bring back chicken wings!" MC knew about how toxic it had been at the animal hospital the past week, and that if he went out of the house, he'd probably fall asleep on his feet. He supposed that picking Jaehee over him for today, and in effect, giving him time to catch up on sleep, was her way of taking care of him as well. All he could do was wave weakly as MC briskly went out the door. As the door slammed shut, a nice, comforting silence enveloped the inside of their tiny house.

* * *

He glared angrily at his phone, and finally heeding his wife's advice, he put it on silent mode. He thought about sleeping in their bedroom, but he hated how _empty_ it felt without her. (Hey, he was allowed to be sappy at this stage of marriage, since they just got married months ago). So instead, he stumbled into his little study, where all of his veterinary medicine reference books and video games were stashed.

He crashed into his nice, soft couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

Jumin felt his blood pressure rising to dangerous new heights as he dialled Yoosung's number for the fifteenth time that hour. When he was greeted by the busy tone again, it took all of his self-restraint not to throw the phone out the window of his penthouse suite.

He logged in the RFA Messenger App and went in the chatroom. _Yoosung Kim, answer your phone!_ he typed in. For added effect, he added an angry sticker of himself after the message.

 _Gya~ Jumin is in full berseker mode!_ Replied Seven, followed by that shocked sticker of him with his mouth gaping and his glasses shattering into tiny little pieces.

 _Yoosung Kim! Answer your phone!_ Jumin typed again, using an angry large font this time.

 _He ain't online, Jumin! It's just me here~ How is my Elly?_

 _Don't you call her Elly. Elizabeth 3rd is ill. She is at the brink of death. Her temperature is 0.01 C from the normal temperature range for a cat of her age and breed. And she has shed 7 strands of hair per second—this is more than usual._ Just typing it out brought an actual, physical pain to Jumin's heart.

 _My Elly will not die until we get married!_ messaged Seven. He posted his OTL sticker as an afterthought. _Surely she isn't that ill, is she? My Elly~~! My reason for living~!_

 _Quiet, you. Yoosung Kim, if you keep ignoring me, Elizabeth's beautiful blood will be on your hands!_

Beside her worried owner, Elizabeth mewled in interest and stared at the screen. She sneezed once and hopped off Jumin's lap.

He watched as she spiritedly pawed at one of her mouse toys on the floor. It was unusual enough for her to play with things that she sees on the floor—usually she dared not touch anything as dirty as that! Her symptoms are getting worse!

He cannot let this linger any longer. He must take matters in his own hands.

"This is not the day for Assistant Kang to have a day off!" he announced to no-one in particular before searching for her name and dialling her number.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, Zen listened as Seven LOL-ed uncontrollably.

"Dude, Jumin's going nuts on the messenger!" Seven was saying. In the background of the video call, Zen could see that he was in his bunker, and that piles of clothes and empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips littered the floor.

"Let that jerk-face throw a tantrum on the messenger. Serves him right for treating that boy Yoosung like that. He was calling him once every hour just 'cause that furball has a cold! It's amazing how long the boy's patience is," said the silver-haired piece of gorgeous work. "Anyways, you're really going to hang out with us like this on this small TV?"

"Us normal people call this a _tablet,_ Zen. I keep forgetting that you're practically an old man when it comes to technology."

"S-shut up. I'm working on it," he muttered in mild embarrassment. He wanted to brag about how he was able to figure out how to make his own Triptr account yesterday, but didn't, because he also remembered that he immediately forgot his password afterward. "Anyways, is V close by? Didn't he want to visit Yoosung today too?"

"He says he's got a doctors' appointment first, so he'll be late." Seven laughed in his annoying way again. "Anyway, are you there yet? I can't wait to make fun of Yoosung. I miss him so much~!" He made an over enthusiastic face, and it creeped Zen out.

"Yeah, yeah, in a sec. What about MC?"

"She's not home. She's out on a date with Jaehee. They're in a café in the mall on the other side of town. And right now," Seven peered into one of the computers in his room. "Oh. Our hard-working assistant is actively trying to ignore a call from our panicked catmom, Jumin Han!" He guffawed once more.

"Dude… are you monitoring our calls? Isn't that illegal?"

"Everything I do is illegal, my spicy jalapeno," answered Seven. "But don't worry. I'm not monitoring your calls. Jaehee, Jumin, V, Yoosung, and MC consented to have their numbers monitored 'cause Unknown is still at large and all."

"Oh." Zen suddenly felt very left out. He forgot about that crazy guy who half-blinded Yoosung. It _did_ make sense for them to be more careful from that point on. He wasn't sure how monitoring phone calls would help, though. It may be why Seven wasn't too keen on going out of his bunker for the past few months.

Which is why, upon arriving at the Kims' doorstep, Zen's heart jolted from his chest up to his throat. "Dude, look at this. Someone left the key outside the door!" Indeed, the house keys were just left there in the keyhole, with a custom-made RFA keychain glimmering in the sunlight.

Through the tablet, Seven frowned and looked at a different computer. Zen surmised that he had hacked into the security cameras surrounding the home, and was reviewing the footage briefly. "Hm. It looks like MC left them there when she went out! She has a bad habit of doing that."

The beautiful man gave an exasperated sigh. "Really, that girl! Sometimes I wonder who's taking care of who in that relationship of theirs," he said. He unlocked the door, pulled the key out, and went inside the house.

He made sure this time that the door was locked from the inside. He gave the doorknob two reassuring twists before turning around and coming in the home. "Oi, Yoosung! It's Zen! Your wife left her keys outside!" called out Zen, and was promptly met with silence. He looked around the living room and told Seven the obvious. "He's not here."

"Yoosung~! My little blonde almond! Come out come out! We're gonna miss the Panty Raid Event on LOLOL!" said Seven. He was also promptly met with silence.

"Hm. That's weird," said the redhead afterward.

"Wait. Let me check his bedroom. He might be sleeping." Zen quietly made his way to the bedroom. He knocked twice, and opened the unlocked door.

The bed was unmade, with about half of the duvet sprawled on the floor. An alarm clock appeared to have been haphazardly thrown to the other side of the room. Piles of books about animal husbandry and internal medicine were messily stacked on what is most likely Yoosung's side of the bed.

"Whoa. Are Yoosung and MC usually this messy?"

"What are you talking about? It's not so bad," said Seven.

"Well, you're the worst slob out of all of us, so this might be nothing for you," muttered Zen. He scratched his head. "Doesn't answer where our boy is, though."

Suddenly, the doorbell sounded once— _ding-dong-ding-_ making both Zen and Seven stop in their tracks. This was followed by a series of irritating _ding-dong-dings_ by the person impatiently pressing on the doorbell.

"Who the hell…?" grumbled Zen as he made his way to the front door. He peeped through the peephole and saw the grumpy face of his least favourite CEO-in-line, distorted by the fish-eye lens. He scowled.

The irritation brewing within him, Zen barely registered Seven muttering, "Uh… wouldn't do that if I were you, bud," before he opened the door wide open. "What the hell, Jumin Han? Do you plan on ruining Yoosung's doorbell with your grubby hands or something?"

Unfortunately, Jumin was not alone. In his arms was a sweet, wide-eyed Persian allergen. Zen was able to curse before swiftly turning around to sneeze thrice in succession.

"You scoundrel! How dare you almost sneeze into Elizabeth 3rd's face when she is at the nadir of her illness!" growled the catmom as he protectively cradled the cat in his arms and away from the silver-haired, red-faced Zen. "And for your information, my hands are not grubby, they are meticulously manicured!"

"I— _chew—_ don't— _achew—_ give a— _ACHEW—_ Argh, fuck this! Dude, get away!"

"Humph," humph-ed Jumin, striding inside the Kims' home. "You two are not the object of my visit here. Where is Yoosung Kim?"

"We dunno either, Jumin. We were in the middle of investigation when you came a-knockin'," answered Seven, since Zen was too busy swelling up and sneezing his nose off to answer Jumin's demands. "Elly~! My Elly~! So cute and precious! Come to your future husband~!" Through the screen, the hacker's eyes glowed, making his glasses flash excitedly.

Elizabeth looked at the screen with disinterest before leaping off Jumin's arms and padding her way towards Zen, who was desperately backing away from her and right into a corner of the living room with no means of escape.

"O-oi! Get your furball— _aCHEW_ —outta—" The rest of his sentence was obscured by sneezes on top of sneezes and desperate attempts to keep the strings of snot within his nose. He was barely able to hold onto the tablet, where Seven was LOL-ing uncontrollably over the entire scene. He despaired inwardly upon the loss of his beautiful poise and how obscured his features were by the swell of his face.

Jumin scowled, but squatted down and put his hand forward. "Elizabeth 3rd, come. Come to daddy~" he said in an uncharacteristic high-pitched voice.

"Come on, baby Elly~ I know you're going near Zen 'cause of me, but you're gonna kill the guy if you keep coming near him," said Seven helpfully.

But cats, by the very nature of their DNA, are assholes, and Elizabeth merely tilted her head in mild amusement at Jumin's gestures. As if fully understanding everything that has been said to her, she chose to rub her head and body against Zen's leg instead.

The poor actor sneezed even more in retaliation. "Someone help," he managed to wheeze out.

"Poor sick Elizabeth. Obviously her judgment is clouded," said Jumin, picking up the cat in his arms again. "I'm putting her in Yoosung's bedroom! Let's see him ignore a patient in need this time!"

He stormed off in the direction of the bedroom and found it completely empty. Elizabeth hopped off his arms and explored the labyrinthine mess of the room.

"… where is Yoosung Kim?" he asked once more, eyeing the desperately sneezing actor and the happy hacker's face.

Zen couldn't answer, so Seven chimed in, "We were looking for him too. Me and V were supposed to hang out and play video games together, while Zen wanted to take selfies and eat salad with us."

"Hm. He's not dying, is he?" asked Jumin.

Seven shrugged. "Dunno about that, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with Unknown."

"Well if he isn't dying, he should take a look at my cat! You two, help me find him!" commanded Jumin. "Tsk, Assistant Kang is purposely avoiding my calls."

"A-CHEW! You –achew- JERK – achew-go away and bring that-CHEW-furball with you!" cried out Zen. "I'm gonna DIE! Achew!"

"Humph! I'm not going anywhere until Elizabeth 3rd is in tip-top shape again."

Perhaps it was all the mast cells in his body telling him to do so, or perhaps it was the sheer fury he has for Jumin Han. Because, even though Jumin's suit was covered in an ample amount of cat hair from carrying Elizabeth 3rd around, and even though he smelled like an odd mix of expensive perfume and expensive cat, Zen leapt from his spot and outright _tackled_ the businessman to the ground.

"I'm getting you—ACHEW— and that furball—ACHEW-out of here—ACHEW—if it's the last thing I do! A-CHEW!" yelled Zen.

"Watch the suit, you-!" yelled Jumin as he fought back. In a matter of minutes, they were wrestling on the floor so violently that Zen's ponytail and Jumin's necktie were unravelling, and their jackets were loosening suggestively.

"Gya~ They're fighting. I should stop them," announced Seven, but not before taking screenshots of their fight. He knew MC, who not-so-secretly shipped the two men together and regularly shared her doujinshi with Seven, would pay good money for photos like this.

The fight—and consequently, Seven's money-making scheme—was cut short when the door to one of the smaller rooms in the Kim residence suddenly opened, with a frightening deathly aura emanating from within and effectively shrouding the room in eerie darkness.

The three men stopped and looked at the door, where a beyond-angry Yoosung was growling like an animal and was lifting a huge sofa with his bare hands, ready to throw at the two wrestling men.

"WHO—DARES—DISTURB—MY—PRECIOUS—NAP-TIME?!"

The shrill screams of three grown men pierced through the quiet atmosphere of the suburbia.

* * *

"I'm sooo sorry, you guys~!" A cheerful, back-to-normal Yoosung said with a sheepish grin on his face. "I wasn't able to sleep well this past week, so I was pretty grumpy when you woke me up~! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"… you looked like you were ready to kill us, Yoosung," mumbled Zen miserably.

"True. You looked like you could commit manslaughter, Yoosung," mumbled Jumin in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

"If I wasn't so constipated from only eating Honey Butter Chips, Yoosung, I would have had an accident in my pants!" announced Seven without an ounce of shame in his voice. "But I'm so proud of you! You're so grown up~!"

"Eheh! I'm not sure what to say to that, Seven," said the youngest boy. "Anyways, I didn't expect you to come over today, Jumin. What's up? Is Elizabeth 3rd okay?"

Upon hearing Yoosung's inquiry, Jumin's ears perked up, much like a cat. "I am glad you asked, Yoosung. If you review the chat logs and your private messages, I have recorded and plotted the fluctuations of her temperature as well as her shedding rate. She is ill and she needs your prompt attention!"

Yoosung blew out a puff of air and reached in his pocket for his phone. He reviewed Jumin's log and tilted his head. "W-ell, her temperature's on an uptrend all right, but she's far from having a fever. But Jumin, do you really take her rectal temperature every hour? That's not good for her…"

"Of course not! I use an ear thermometer for her. I dare not traumatize her in that way—"

"Still, the aural temperature's not as accurate as the rectal temperature when it comes to that," answered Yoosung. "And it's not really comfortable for her temperature to be taken every hour, so you should let her rest."

"Yeah, you jerk. Even your beloved cat could only stand having you around for so long," grumbled Zen, as he blew his nose in a less-than-dignified manner.

As the silver-haired man spoke, Jumin turned to him with that usual stoic look on his face. When it was becoming uncomfortable, and when Seven started taking screenshots again, Zen grumbled, "What? Is there something on my face?!"

"… your face…" Inexplicably, both of Jumin's hands found their way over the sides of Zen's face, and the actor found himself staring straight into his dark eyes. He felt a warm rush of blood flooding his cheeks.

"Wha… What the hell are you doing, you j-jerk?!" he cried.

"OMG! MC was right all along! Yoosung! You better get your joint account ready~!" said the excited Seven as he took more photos.

Right when Yoosung was ready to look away from all the cringe, Jumin said, "You're not swollen anymore. And you haven't sneezed in a while, too."

A pregnant silence followed. The men looked around briefly, and the absence of a beautiful white furball became more apparent.

"… shit," mumbled Yoosung under his breath, before Jumin's hysteria took over.

* * *

Approximately two hours after that, MC and Jaehee were walking home, chatting excitedly between themselves about the movie they just watched, which was the movie adaptation of Zekyll and White.

"… as expected, the main actor in this film could not compare to Zen when he took to the stage," sighed Jaehee. "I am severely disappointed. It would have been a waste of time if I weren't with you, MC."

"Aw, you're so cute, Jaehee~! I wanna eat you up~!" MC glomped her as they walked up the path that led to her home. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks.

"Jaehee… look—"

There was a mess of leaves and debris scattered all over the small garden that she and Yoosung kept. Hunched under one of the small trees there is a familiar, tall, mint-haired figure, smiling serenely at curious passers-by.

"MC? Jaehee? Is that you?"

"V? What are you doing there? Are you all right?" said Jaehee in concern, as the two women walked up to him.

"Yep, I'm fine," he said. "I've been here for a couple of hours actually. Yoosung invited me over but I think he forgot about me. I heard the guys messing around the house, hahaha…"

Was it just her, or was there a hint of despair in his voice? MC paid no mind, for the moment. "But V, did any trouble happen while I was gone? It's pretty messy in the garden…"

"Hm? Oh, that? I think Jumin came over too, but he left a while ago via helicopter. Jaehee, you should check your phone, I heard that he was trying to contact you, but you wouldn't answer."

A giant bead of sweat formed over her forehead, and she sighed. "He was calling while I was in the movie, so I couldn't pick up. I suppose I'll call him now…"

As Jaehee dialled the number, MC sighed and squatted next to V. "Well, I suppose I should let you in now, V, anytime you're ready—"

"Ssssh," replied V gently. "See, according to all laws of nature… I'm not allowed to move."

He gestured to his lap, where a serene and unassuming Elizabeth 3rd, oblivious to all troubles and allergic reactions and impurities, was curled up into a perfectly round ball and was sleeping soundly.

* * *

AN: Sorry. I wrote this a long time ago and I forgot what I wanted to do for the ending lol. I figured I should finish my backlog of stories first before starting on new ones :)


End file.
